


If you ever loved me (have mercy)

by BayHendrix



Series: Kissed by fire [17]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diana is twenty-six, Diana lived in Kattegat for seven years, Gen, Ivar is twenty-eight, Ivar just wants to be loved and Diana just wants to be happy, Ragnar still dies, This was supposed to be full of angst, You get the idea, and he can walk, but later than canon, he is called the boneless because of the way he kills his enemies, instead it will be a reunited lovers for the win, it will be dark but have a mostly happy ending, not canon I know but just roll with it, she was supposed to marry a Lothbrok but Aslaug broke the alliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: It has been eleven years since Diana, Princess of Wessex, left Kattegat. In that time she has married, given birth, and ruled on behalf of her father and brother on multiple occasions. The mother of three children she loves them more than anything. But sometimes late at night she remembers blue eyes and wonders.But when the Vikings invade five years after the death of Ragnar Lothbrok Diana  will face her past and do what she does best. Adapt, endure, and survive; no matter the cost.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kissed by fire [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743637
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Diana can smell the death in the air. She can taste the blood as she is covered in it. She stands with a sword in her hand. Aelle's men and Vikings both lay dead at her feet. She is exhausted and can barely keep her arms raised. But she knows if she falters the ones behind her will pay the price. 

Judith stands slightly behind her a bow held in her hands with an arrow notched ready to fire. Culbert is in front of her children. The priest is green and has vomited more than once but has not faltered in protecting her children. Mags, the Viking shield maiden who followed her from Kattegat, and Peter, Mag's husband and Diana's guard, left minutes ago to try and ascertain the situation.

not for the first time Diana curses her husband Marcus and his father Lord John. The pair refused Diana to let Diana leave Aelle's lands to head to Brad only been here to see John and for Judith to try and warn her father. War had broken out too soon for them to be prepared. And the last two days have been atacks and with the castle defense falling hours ago. It is now past dawn and Diana wants to sleep.

but she can't. Her children are relying on her.

Charles, her nine year old boy. Smart and too brave for his own good. A sharp tongue that rivaled her own. Alaric and Stefan are her five year old twins. Rambunctious and tenacious they keep everyone on their toes. Her sons are her life. She loves them more than anything. And for them she would lay waste across the land. 

But for now they must survive. And if Diana if right she thinks they may have a chance. If he knows she is here Diana may have a chance at saving her children. 

Ivar the Boneless is a monster. He has ripped out hearts of men and women alike. He can behead a man and not blink. But he is also the boy who loved her. He is the boy who vowed that he would come for her. And the boy who she would have married if not for his mother. 

He is a monster who killed Sigurd, his own brother, if the rumors are to be believed. But he is also the man who kissed her so gently and held her those long years in Kattegat. Her friend and the boy who taught her to hold and sword. He may be the only one, aside from Ubbe and maybe Bjorn, who will let her children live. 

He is a pagan barbarian but he may be her only hope. Time passes and she remains holding the sword. Suddenly she hears harsh voices. The Norse echoes down the hallway leading to the chamber. Diana tenses and signals Judith. She breathes and steels herself.

Sudently shadow appears in the doorway. And she drops the sword with a clatter. He has grown taller than the boy she left behind. His hair is shorn short. His shoulders are broad. But those eyes have no changed. Thy are as icy and blue as the northern seas. And they are drinking her in.

he is covered in blood. Stained black and red. An axe in one hand and a sword in another. He looks like a reaper of Odin. Diana is a strong woman. She has killed men with a word and sent others to their deaths without a second thought. But as strong as she is now it is almost too much.

the fear and rage and worry and pain. She feels the tears forming in her eyes and sobs. The sound is hoarse and harsh. She closes her eyes to try and center herself. But when she opens her eyes he is there in front of her. 

She has to look up to meet his eyes. And when they meet he throws his weapons down. And those hands that have killed men and ripped out spines tremble slightly before they cup her cheeks. And she can't look away as his forehead comes to rest against her own. And it doesn't matter that he marks her cheeks with blood. His breath warms her face.

and her own hands cover his own as she struggles to not break down. His fingers wipe away the tears and his eyes do not leave her own. An eternity passes in those moments. But the spell breaks.

"Mother?" Charles' voice is cautious and full of fear. Ivar looks over her head and his eyes widen as he looks at her children. Something possessive crosses his face. Something dark and full of something she dare not name. 

His hands leave her face and he takes a step back. He picks up the axe and sheathes the sword in his belt. 

He then reaches and takes her hand. And he takes her palm and kisses it. His tongue tastes her skin and she shivers. 

"Diana." He says her name like a caress. "I always keep my promises." He doesn't let go of her hand. 

"Ivar they..."

he speaks over her. "I told you once that you were mine. All that was your would be mine. They are yours. And so these ones are mine as well. If anyone lifts a finger I will break it off and take their heads." 

It is dark and possessive and full of a dangerous promise. But for the first time in years Diana feels safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been over a decade but Ivar still moves like she remembered. Like a cat, graceful and predatory. One second charming and then he would claw out an eye. He isn't touching her but Diana can feel his presence as he leads her motley crew down the corridor that will lead them to the Viking force he came with. Where Mags and Peter apparently are. Diana would rather die than admit it but she is full of fear.

Fear that her children will be taken and that Ivar will not love her and that the Vikings will see her dead. That he will turn against her father and that she will have to choose sides. For she will choose her father and children every time. But it would break her to lose Ivar. It has barely been and hour but he is filling up her heart and soul. Every time those blue eyes look into hers she wants to sob. It shouldn't be like this. She isn't a child. She is a woman grown. A mother who has been to hell and back to bring her children into the world. 

But Ivar makes her feel like that fifteen year old girl who was torn from Kattegat and left behind a boy she had barely even kissed. But a boy who owned most of her all the same. 

Charles, her brave boy, is at her side one arm around Alaric's shoulders while the other clutches a dagger. Stefan is clinging to her hand and Judith with the other. Edmund is quiet as he brings up the rear. Diana had made him tuck away his cross. He knows they must lie. He is her uncle now. If the Vikings discover he is a priest they will kill him. And Diana can't stand to lose the jovial man who has served her faithfully. 

He is the confessor who knows how often she dreamt of Ivar. The man who didn't condemn her but instead told her love was always a gift from God and that she should take comfort from the fact that even if it was a short time she still had more love than some have their entire lives. 

She can hear the noises of the Vikings and the loud voices shouting in Norse. She abruptly stops and the nerve leaves her. Her children and Judith stop to study her. Ivar turns when he doesn't hear them moving. Those eyes meet hers. He turns around and moves until he is front of her. 

Charles moves to try and stand between them but Judith stops the boy. Ivar takes one of those hands stained in blood and takes her hand in his. Their fingers lace together and Diana begins to tremble. Tears gather in her eyes. She closes her eyes to try and regain her composure. She can't afford to be weak. Ivar rests his forehead against hers. 

"Diana." He softly says her name and she opens her eyes. Those Lothbrok blue eyes are soft and he smiles. He smiles at her and it makes her choke as she smiles back. "I will not let any harm come to you or ours." He pauses before those eyes darken and he snarls. "If anyone tries I'll kill them and burn their bones. Their blood will water the crops." 

And she lets go of her son's hand as she brings her hands at the back of Ivar's neck and clutches at him. "I prayed for you." Ivar's smile is feral and she knows he understands. 

That she prayed for him to be safe. Prayed that he would never forget her or let her go. That he would come for her. And those prayers had been answered. And now she would have to face the consequences.


End file.
